heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Heathers. This episode was written by Jason Micallef and directed by Leslye Headland. It was originally set to premiere March 7, 2018 on the Paramount Network, but has been delayed until later in 2018 due to the unfortunate shooting in FloridaParamount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement. Veronica Sawyer, a seemingly normal teenager braving the politics of high school, struggles to make sense of her path in life and her connection to her "best friends", the Heathers. Summary Heather Chandler rules Westerburg High School with her entourage of Heather Duke and Heather McNamara and keeps "order" with a controlled chaos of social media posts and in person confrontations. Veronica Sawyer is caught between their world and her own private angst as she befriends outcast rebel JD and begins the decent into poor decisions and life altering choices. They decide to kill Heather C. and use social media to make it look like a suicide. But is it really that simple? Meanwhile at Heather C's in school "memorial", Betty Finn, Veronica's childhood bestie and resident nerdy unpopular girl, pulls the unimaginable - a power move to take Heather C's crown. All while JD and Veronica try to keep a low profile.IMDB - Heathers Episode #1.3 Plot Plot The episode opens with a flashback to 2010. After setting the table for dinner, JD's mom douses the house with gasoline and lights it on fire. JD and his dad arrive home to a burning house; while his dad runs to the house to investigate, JD watches his mom in an upstairs window wave goodbye to him before shooting herself in the head with a gun. Cut to 2018, Veronica arrives at Westerburg High School and starts her day at school. After speaking with Ms. Fleming for guidance on her personal essay for college submissions, in addition to the previous day's 'Who are you?' lunchtime poll, she comes to the conclusion that she is "literally nothing". At lunchtime she meets up with her so called friends the Heathers in the cafeteria and witnesses leader Heather Chandler, backed up by Heather Duke and Heather McNamara, threatening to ruin Ram's reputation by posting a shameful picture of him to social media in another of their attempts to maintain social control over the rest of the student body. Veronica, much to Chandler's annoyance, visibly objects to publicly humiliating Ram and bails on hanging out with the Heathers. Instead, she finds herself talking to the new boy, JD, whose rebellious outcast style intrigues her. While getting slushies that night, Veronica and Duke discover McNamara kissing their teacher Mr. Waters in the backseat of a car - despite McNamara claiming to be a lesbian. Later that evening, Chandler takes Veronica to an art exhibition party; while Chandler attempts to network with people at the party, Veronica fantasises about what it would be like to get rid of her. Upon discovering that Chandler did in fact post about Ram online Veronica confronts her with everyone at the party watching before accidentally knocking over an oversized bottle of Hull Clean that was on exhibition, spilling blue drain cleaner all over her in the process, and regretfully calling Chandler a 'fatty'. Veronica reflects on the events of that night while writing in her diary but is interrupted by JD, who sneaks through her window into her bedroom. He takes her back to the Snappy Snap Shack for a slushy and the two get to know each other better. On their way home, JD takes them to Chandler's house and shares with Veronica his plans to give Chandler a taste of her own medicine. He proposes they put a Nazi hat on Chandler while she's asleep and take a picture and post it to social media from her account to see how she likes being on the receiving end of the hatred she inflicts on others. JD also suggests giving Chandler 'schattenselbst pills', which he claims will induce vomiting, by slipping them into a bag of corn nuts. JD is able to convince Veronica into going along with the plan, however, Chandler wakes up and catches them. Before removing the Nazi hat, she plays up to the camera and mockingly confesses some insecurities as JD films her. She then demands her phone back to delete the video but JD refuses, emotionally manipulating her into eating the spiked packet of corn nuts before she could get her phone. Chandler ends up choking on the corn nuts and falls through a glass coffee table, where she lay on the floor lifeless. JD then realises he had used the wrong pills and that he had given her suicide pills instead. Veronica subsequently freaks out but JD comes up with the idea of posting an edited version of the video they just filmed and staging it as a suicide video. The next day Westerburg holds a memorial service, which prompts conflict between Duke and McNamara regarding who delivers the eulogy and consequently who takes over from Chandler as the most popular and powerful person at school. Ultimately, Betty Finn ends up delivering the eulogy and taking the reigns from Chandler. Veronica struggles to deal with her involvement in Chandlers death and gains some insight into the dysfunctional relationship between JD and his dad. Unknown to everyone, Chandler survived the attack as due to choking on corn nuts she didn't ingest the suicide pills. Upon regaining consciousness she discovers her 'suicide video' online has gone viral and is gleeful to find she has become famous. Guest Cast Quotes }} Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Stills= First_Look_Shannen_Doherty.jpg 1x01_Still_1.jpg 1x01_Still_2.jpg Betty_Insta3.jpg 1x01_Still_3.jpg 1x01_Still_4.jpg 1x01_Still_5.jpg First_Look_Pictures_2.jpg First_Look_Pictures_4.jpg First_Look_Pictures_5.jpg First_Look_Pictures_6.jpg First_Look_Pictures_8.jpg First_Look_Pictures_9.jpg First_Look_Pictures_10.jpg |-|Gifs= Gif1.gif Gif2.gif Gif3.gif Gif4.gif Gently_With_A_Chainsaw.gif Heather_Chandler_Is_Looking_For_You.gif How_Banana_Republic.gif I_Just_Thought_Of_Something.gif I_Love_Her.gif I'm_Busy.gif Irony.gif Shhh.gif Shut_Up_Heather.gif So_Sad.gif Videos Trivia *On February 19th, 2018, the episode was made available to download for free from iTunes, Amazon and Google Play in the US and Canada ahead of its TV premiere on the Paramount Network. **On February 21st, 2018, the full episode was made available to stream online on the Paramount Network website and app. *On February 28th, 2018 (a week before the premiere date), Paramount Network decided to delay the premiere until later in 2018 out of respect for the victims, their families and loved ones of the Florida shootings.Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement *Both the episode and the film open with the song Que Sera Sera ('Whatever will be, will be'). *The opening shot of JD's house prominently features a croquet set, referencing the game of croquet played by the Heathers and Veronica in the opening scene of the film. *JD's mom, played by Shannen Doherty, takes a single green-ended match stick out of a box of pink-ended match sticks in the opening scene; this is because green is the signature color of Heather Duke, who Doherty played in the original film. *Westberg's marquee board quotes media icon Khloe Kardashian towards the beginning of the episode. *The four metal detectors at the front of the school are the four signature colours of the Heathers/Veronica (yellow for McNamara, red for Chandler, blue for Veronica and green for Duke). *In both this episode and the film, the Heathers conduct lunchtime polls in the cafeteria. *Veronica says "f*ck me gently with a chainsaw", a line that Heather C. says in the film. *During the art exhibition, a giant bottle of Hull Clean is featured on display, as is an exhibit on the Sylvia Plath novel 'The Bell Jar' **In the film, Heather Chandler is poisoned by JD using Hull Clean **Veronica accidentally spills the Hull Clean art piece, prompting her to say 'lick it up' - a line from the film when Veronica throws up on Heather C's shoes. *In the film, JD gets the idea to stage Heather's murder as a suicide after seeing a copy of The Bell Jar in Heather's room. The red scrunchie *In the film, Heather Chandler wears a red hair scrunchie that symbolises her power. When she dies, Heather Duke takes the scrunchie and assumes power as the lead 'Heather'. **Heather Duke was originally portrayed by Shannen Doherty, Doherty is seen wearing a red scrunchie as JD's mom in the opening scene of this episode. **Heather Chandler has a red streak in her hair rather than a scrunchie in the series **At the end of the episode, Betty uses pencils rather than a scrunchie as a hair accessory to signify her assumed power following Heather Chandler's 'suicide'. Continuity errors *During the cafeteria scene where Heather C calls out Ram for wearing an offensive top, the positions of where at the table Shelby, Jesus and Betty are sitting changes multiple times. **Shelby's outfit also changes multiple times, with different camera shots alternating between her wearing or not wearing her red jacket. **This is most likely because the scene was re-shot after the initial filming of the pilot, when production for the rest of the season began, as other scenes in this episode have different costumes, hair styling and/or lines of dialogue to the footage of the same scenes used in the trailer for the show. References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season One